


Imagines

by AlexsFandomFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Other, Shorts, Supernatural - Freeform, castielxy/n, deanxy/n, samxy/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/pseuds/AlexsFandomFanfics
Summary: Short imagines for supernatural.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when i wrote this but it was in my google docs!

Imagine:

  
**Sam and Castiel needing you to keep Deanmon occupied so convince him play hide and seek for a few hours and starts to get frustrated.**

  
Flashback

  
You rush from the dungeon to your room to grab your phone to call Sam. Sam answers, he can hear the panic in your voice “Sammy?!” You tried to calm yourself. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asked. “It’s Dean. He’s free.” You replied “Dean? You got to keep him busy Y/N. just until Cas gets there. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He told you “By doing what? Playing hide and seek with him?” you respond “You’ll figure something out.” He answers before the call cuts out and everything turns red. Now you’re trapped.

  
End of flashback

  
Present

  
“Y/N?” Dean called out “Yeah?” you called back “You can’t hide forever. I will find you.” He responded. You were scared. Staying in Dean’s room always made you feel safe but you had to move, hearing his footsteps echo through the hallways. Coming towards your direction ‘Damnit’ you thought. You had to keep him busy at least until Cas got here. “Y/N.” He called out to you again before busting in his own bedroom door, only to find you weren’t there “C’mon Cas.” You whispered to yourself quietly as you headed to the power room to undo the lockdown so Cas when he arrived, could enter before you headed to the dungeon “I’m going to find you and kill you. Y/N, tired of playing. Cas can’t save you, neither can Sammy,” Dean continued to taunt you, bait you to call out so he could find you quicker. “You know, I always hate you and Sam. Having to babysit you.” An evil smile grew across his face as he hears you answer him “This isn’t you talking, Dean and Cas will be here soon. Then we can, we will finish curing you” Dean began to walk towards you. You hear the echoes of his footsteps “I don’t want to be cured. I’m perfectly fine.” His voice came closer and closer. Dean stood at the door of the dungeon “You, on the other hand…” He began as he walks in, playing with the hammer in his hand. “Dean, please.” You spoke fearfully. Dean stops in front of you “Goodbye, Y/N.” Dean spoke blankly. You close your eyes as Castiel walks in, grabbing Dean from behind. Your eyes shoot open “Cas.” You spoke happily “I got him, Y/N.” Cas told you as you stood up off the ground. You watch Dean as he growls and tries to free himself. You hoped you hadn’t lost him yet and that you could still save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when i wrote this but it was in my google docs!

Imagine:

**How far the brothers go to bring back Y/N after her death**   
**\- both brothers -doesn't matter characters/season**

Flashback

"Dean." Y/N yelled out to him. Dean rushed over to catch her as she falls. Dean holds her in his arms as she holds her wound from the angel blade. She places her hand against Dean's cheek as he begins to tear up "Y/N, I'm sorry." Dean began "It's okay. It wasn't your fault" She tells him weakly before she dies in his arms.

End of flashback

Present

"Y/N! Sammy!" Dean's yelling echoed through the Bunker, waking Sam. Sam walks the silent halls with his gun in his hand once he gets to Dean's room, he opens the door to find his brother having nightmares while slept. Sam looks at his brother worriedly. He's got to do something to get Dean back to his usual self. The next day, Dean sits in his room, looking at the pictures of him, Sam and Y/N before he takes another drink out of the large bottle of alcohol he had placed next to him. Sam stops at his brother's open bedroom door "Hey." Sam tried not to sound worried. "Hey," He replied "You going out?" He asked as he watched Sam "Yeah. Just for a drive, clear my head, you know." He told him as Dean took another drink "You good?" He asked as Dean returned back to the book he'd been reading all morning "Yeah man, I'm good." dean replied. Sam nodded before walking out to the garage where Dean had parked the Impala.Sam pulled up and walked to the trunk, opening it before he opened the box in his hand, showing an FBI badge he had used. Placing in the box, a black cat bone before closing and burying it.


End file.
